


Allegiance

by antimonyandthyme



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimonyandthyme/pseuds/antimonyandthyme
Summary: Fuuma wants something to pass the time, Kojuurou tries to come to terms with the two ninjas going at it (read: he's jealous), and Sasuke's more than a little confused.





	

Fuuma’s attack is a surprise. The warring factions have shown partiality to peaceful treaties, the people are tired of bloodshed. Yukimura spends copious amounts of time trading blows with Masamune, but with an ease in his shoulders that wasn’t there before in the preceding months. The troops are relaxed, and more often than not, Sasuke finds himself enjoying casual conversation with some of the more curious ones. Katakura himself seeks out Sasuke’s company, which the ninja tries to pretend isn’t flattering, and they sit in companionable silence watching their lords’ duels.

So it catches him completely off guard, on a day like any other, when the legendary ninja materializes before him and delivers a strike that would have cleaved him into two had it not been for Katakura’s formidable block. 

Sasuke leaps backward, cursing his lack of awareness. But there would be time to berate himself for it later. He draws his own weapon, and hurls himself forward. 

“Sarutobi!” Katakura calls. He’s calm as ever, but there’s an edge of surprise in his voice. “We need to—”

He’s cut off by Fuuma, who disappears in a wraith of shadows and reappears two feet behind him. Katakura whirls around, sword swinging, but Fuuma is _fast_. He dodges the attack and ducks low, reaching for Katakura’s unprotected middle.

Sasuke throws himself in front of Katakura in an instant, and there’s a resounding clang as Fuuma’s blade meets his. They push steadily against each other, measuring their opponent’s strength. Sasuke takes in the reach of Fuuma’s arm, the languid ease with which he forces Sasuke into the defensive, and acknowledges—Fuuma’s skill outmatches his. 

It grinds a little on his pride, but he knows what he must do. “Fall back, Master Katakura,” he instructs urgently. “Let me handle this.”

“But—”

“You’re unused to fighting against ninja, and you’re clearly disadvantaged in this fight. Fall back, please.” He can’t risk Katakura fighting in this battle; Fuuma is unpredictable, and they know nothing about the reason for his attack. “Report this to the Dragon of Oushuu. Tell him of this attack in his lands.” 

Katakura opens his mouth to argue, concern evident in his eyes, but Sasuke ignores the untimely warm feeling that erupts in his chest and sends him a steely glance. _Trust me_ , he tries to convey. 

Katakura frowns, but he nods—relief courses through Sasuke—and turns to leave.

 

\--

 

Fuuma drops his sword as soon as the bystander clears the area. The ninja of Kai jumps back in a crouch, posture wary. 

“Why have you come?” he asks, steely. “What is your purpose?”

Fuuma considers not answering. Not many have heard his voice; few who do ever live to talk about it. But these are different times. He allows himself a small smirk, reveling in the disconcertment that takes over Sarutobi’s expression. “Defeat me,” he says quietly, “and I just might tell you.”

Sarutobi deflects his surprise upon actually receive a spoken answer well, and Fuuma’s respect for him grows. 

And then they blur.

Fuuma enjoys a good fight. And Sarutobi gives it. He’s agile, skilled with shuriken, and most importantly, clever. Sarutobi understands that in terms of strength, Fuuma comes out on top. So Sarutobi uses his wits against him. Fuuma dodges a whistling past his ear, even as he parries a strike from Sarutobi. In between trading blows with him, Sasuke sneaks in attacks with his throwing weapons, giving him little room for error. Fuuma allows his grin to grow wider. 

But as the minutes wear on, Sarutobi’s body takes the brunt of his attacks, and Fuuma can see his opponent weakening. He concentrates, and blends in with his surroundings, riding through the other ninja's shadows for a surprise attack. 

Sarutobi leaps out of the way. 

“Master Kotarou,” Sarutobi speaks. He’s breathing hard, but there’s defiance in his tone. “I’m above such parlour tricks.”

“Indeed,” Fuuma agrees, and then applies a burst of raw speed and tackles the ninja head on. With the bulk of his weight, Fuuma topples Sarutobi over, straddles him, and traps his arms above his head with vice-grips. Sarutobi struggles, but it’s futile. “Ironic, isn’t it? That you are then defeated by the most straight-forward approach in the book.”

Sarutobi snarls, and tries to buck him off, and _oh_ , he's surprised with how much he enjoys it. But then, Sarutobi stills, acknowledging his defeat. He's an accomplished but prudent ninja, one who recognizes when they are unable to fight their way out of a situation with brute force. 

“You gonna kill me, then?” Sarutobi asks, voice tight but devoid of fear. Fuuma appreciates that in a fellow ninja. It's almost endearing.

He pretends to think about it. “No,” he decides, after a moment. And then he leans forward and captures Sarutobi’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

\--

 

The legendary ninja Fuuma Kotarou is kissing me, is Sasuke’s first thought, and then his second is— _what the actual fuck?_ He shifts desperately under Fuuma, trying to find an opening to break free, but Fuuma’s body around him is like a metal cage, unyielding and rigid. 

“My little ninja,” and Fuuma has the audacity to sound amused, “hold still.”

Again, what the fuck, Sasuke wonders, but Fuuma’s tongue is stroking his and it’s getting a little too distracting to form coherent thoughts. To hell with it, Sasuke decides after Fuuma nips teasingly on his bottom lip, he’ll give Fuuma a taste of his own medicine.

Sasuke surges upwards, responding to Fuuma’s kiss, fighting for control. Fuuma hums approvingly, as if that was his intention all along—and doesn’t that annoy Sasuke, really—and they press hungrily against each other. 

“ _This_ is what you came for?” Sasuke asks, incredulous, gasping for breath. 

“Maybe,” Fuuma laughs, lilting, and it throws Sasuke off-balance for a heart-stopping moment. Fuuma levers himself off Sasuke, and slowly, removes his head guard.

Sasuke has to fight to stop his jaw from dropping. Fuuma is… exceedingly handsome, and his eyes shine a wicked grey. He’s looking at Sasuke almost fondly, and it’s doing unfathomable things to his pulse. 

“Peace tends to make for really bored ninjas,” Fuuma admits.

Sasuke laughs, despite himself. “So that’s it? You came to spar with and kiss me because you were bored?”

Fuuma huffs. “Also because I was interested.” He rakes his eyes across Sasuke, who feels a flush form across his cheeks. “Look at that,” Fuuma continues, pleased. “Aren’t you adorable.”

“Call me that again and I’ll bite,” Sasuke warns, but he forces his tense muscles to relax. It’s strange, but he’s got a feeling that Fuuma isn’t lying. He reads in the lines of Fuuma’s arms a certain casualness, with none of the killer intent he sensed when Katakura was around. In a way, Sasuke understands. Ninjas tend to blow off steam in a certain way, and hey, who was he to complain? With how Fuuma’s eyes are twinkling at him, the legendary ninja looks to be promising him a good time. “Come on then,” Sasuke drawls, back in familiar territory. 

Fuuma smiles, soft, stroking Sasuke’s cheek absently. And then he leans down and seals their lips together again. 

 

\--

 

He’d barely stopped after delivering his message to Date. His lord had called to him to wait, but Kojuurou had flung himself on the nearest horse, and set off again towards Sasuke. It’s strange, this worry and protectiveness he feels over someone other than the Dragon, but Kojuurou remembers the ninja fighting alongside him on the battlefield, the mischievous and laidback demeanour that belied an intelligent and exceptionally kind character, and realizes that he’d come to call the ninja more than a comrade. 

Fuuma Kotarou is a force to be reckoned with, and he won’t leave Sasuke to face him alone. It’s the least he can do for a friend.

Except the sight that greets him in the clearing drops in his gut a terrible sensation that Kojuurou can’t quite comprehend. Sasuke is pressed onto the ground, helpless and pliant, but Fuuma has his hands cradled around Sasuke’s face almost tenderly. They’re not fighting, Kojuurou realizes. They’re— 

Kojuurou takes a step back, flinching away from the picture.

Jealousy. That’s what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was R.A.N.D.O.M. but I felt like I really needed to write it I don't know why? Lemme know if y'all are interested and want more ninja shenanigans ahaha.


End file.
